Nowadays, semiconductor devices are very widely used in electronic industries because they have many beneficial characteristics, such as a possibility of miniaturization, a multi-functional ability, and a lower manufacturing cost, etc. These semiconductor devices include memory devices, logic devices, and/or hybrid devices performing various functions simultaneously.
In response to the growing demands for miniaturized semiconductor devices, the pattern size of semiconductor devices has become much smaller. If the pattern size is very small, process margins for manufacturing these semiconductor devices should be reduced. Thus, it is becoming very difficult to form the smaller patterns due to the reduced process margin, such as an exposure margin of a photolithographic process.
In addition, demands for forming a high-speed semiconductor device are also increasing. Therefore, various studies have been conducted to meet the demands for forming miniaturized semiconductor devices and high-speed semiconductor devices.
Certain semiconductor devices include fin structures, such as fin Field Effect Transistors (FinFETS). Methods of manufacturing these fin structures have included doping using plasma processes. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,409,939, 8,298,925, and 8,124,507, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.